


We can all be on our way

by Nary



Category: Hadestown (Musical)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Found something else, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes and Orpheus, after the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can all be on our way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



"You comin' my way, brother?" The tramp's voice rasped like sandpaper as he pulled his wide-brimmed hat up to look the traveller in the eye. Hermes didn't have to ask how it had gone down in Hadestown. Orpheus' face told him everything he needed to know. 

Besides, the singer was alone. 

Orpheus spoke warily, like a man who'd stopped trusting that words could have single meanings, not only doubled or tripled ones. "Which way's that?"

"We're at the crossroads," Hermes said, nodding to each compass point. "Fine spring morning like this, seems like we can go any way we want."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
